Nezaměnitelné pouto
by Hoples
Summary: Někdy slova nestačí aby ostatní pochopili, proč jsou pouta mezi národy nerozbitelná. Příběh s písní...


**Poznámka autorky:**

Hoples: Nikdy jsem nevlastnila práva k Hetalii... kdyby ano, tak by to nebylo zase tak veselé... hm... *přemýšlí nad možnostmi, když dostane ránu valaškou*

Petr: Nevšímejte si jí a raději čtěte... je šílená *jde s Pavolem na pivo*

* * *

Národy se zase sešli k jejich klasické Karaoke noci, kterou si kdo ví jak, prosadil Korejec. Jak se sál pomalu plnil, poslední účinkující vyšel na maličké podium.

„Jsem rád, že mohu vylosovat další, kdo se znemožní… tedy bude vystupovat při naší karaoke noci. Posledně jsem ani nemohl dokončit svou písničku," Francis se zamračil na Arthura, který poklepal na pouzdro, co měl u pasu. Tím dal Francouzi jasně najevo, že pokud se pokusí dozpívat tu písničku „I´m too sexy for my shirt", tak nebude váhat a zastřelí ho.

Blondýn pobledl a odkašlal si. Tohle zvládne, musí. Rozhlédl se. Všichni už byly na svých místech a čekali, koho dneska vypískají. Vousatý muž se pro sebe ušklíbl a zalovil v osudí, aby vytáhl písničku. V ruce svíral nevině vypadající papírek. S nadšením dítěte si ho přečetl a zamračil se.

„Bude to duet a zpívat budou," chvilka napětí, když vytahoval z dalšího osudí jména vybraných států. „Čechy a Slovensko!" zasmál se. Slovanská dvojčata se na sebe podívala, nezbylo jim nic jiného než jít na pódium a přečíst si, jakou písničku pro ně úchylný blondýn vybral.

„Toto sa mi nechce páčiť, bratiek," zašeptal Slovák, jinak známý jménem Pavol, svému dvojčeti Petrovi. Ten jen pokrčil rameny a prožíval nepříjemné vzpomínky, když šel zpívat posledně. Vybrali mu písničku od Lady Gaga Poker Face a on musel zpívat v jednom z jejích kostýmů. Doteď když se na něj Australan podíval, vyprskl smíchy.

Oba došli na podium a Petr vytrhl papírek z ruky Francise, chtěl s ním mít co nejmíň kontaktu. Kdo věděl, co by mohl udělat. Čech se postavil tak, aby byl mezi Francouzem a Slovákem, přeci jen byl starší bratr a možná bylo něco pravdy na tom, co o něm tvrdili ostatní a to že se až přehnaně o svého sourozence stará. Přečetl si lístek a podal ho bratrovi. I ten přelétl slova očima. Zamračil se. Bratři se na sebe podívali. Slovák si nervozitou začal hrát s copánkem, který měl spletený z jednoho dlouhého pramene vlasů na levé straně obličeje. Čech se nervózně kousl do rtu.

„Asi bychom měli začít zpívat, ne?" Petr nervózně přešlápl a posunul si černý klobouček na hlavě. Ten se spíš hodil k folklornímu oblečení lidí z Moravy, ale mladík ho nosil rád. Odlišovalo ho to od ostatních, stejně jako bratra jeho valaška.

„Počkejte, Petr-san! Pavol-san!" Japonec se zvedl a s malou uctivou úklonkou jim pokynul, aby šli za ním. Odvedl je do malé místnosti s dvěma křesly.

„Nainstaloval jsem sem projektor virtuální reality. Reaguje na vaše myšlenky a převádí je na obraz. Jsou tu i helmy s mikrofony, takže budete moci zpívat a udělat z toho hezké představení," Asiat se na ně usmál a vysvětlil jim, jak mají s přístrojem zacházet. Oba mladíci se na to dívali chvilku s nedůvěrou, ale pak si sedli do křesel a s povzdechem sklopili hledí helem.

* * *

„Francisi, co budou vůbec zpívat, nikdo nám to neřekl," nadšený Alfred dloubl loktem do staršího muže. Ten na něj jen svůdně mrkl a zamával mu prstem před nosem.

„Ale to by pak nebylo překvapení, mon cher. Nech se překvapit a chvilku si počkej. Jsem si jistý, že naši dva bratři nám předvedou nádhernou show," poznamenal Francouz tajuplně. Pohled přenesl na scénu, kde se objevilo obří plátno.

Při prvních něžných tónech, všichni ztichli a podívali se na obrazovku. Na černém pozadí tam seděl Petr a Pavel zády k sobě. Petr levým bokem k obecenstvu a Pavol pravým. Oba vypadali poněkud smutní. Dívali se před sebe.

„Bratři," ozvalo se z reproduktorů, nebyl to ani jeden z nich, jen automatika hlásila název písničky.

Kiku se usmál, tak budou zpívat písničku z jeho seriálu? Byl zvědavý, jako verzi si vybrali, jestli tu anglickou nebo ruskou.

„How can I repay you, brother mine?

How can I expect you to forgive?

Clinging to the past I shed our blood,

And shattered your chance to live,"

Pavol začal zpívat, jeho hlas byl tichý a plný smutku. Otočil se plně k divákům a odhalil na levé tváři bílý kruh s hákovým křížem. Temný prostor za nimi ožil.

Slovák zpíval v čisté angličtině a veškerá pozornost byla upnuta k němu. Ale postupně přesouvaly národy své pohledy k tomu, co se dělo za ním.

_Ludwig podepisoval s naštvaně vypadajícím Slovanem smlouvu, Petr se díval za dveřmi s pohledem plným strachu a nevíry. Za Slovákem byl stín podobající se ženě s dlouhými vlasy, jak drží pánvičku._

"Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed.

How can I return your wasted breath?

What I did not know has cost you dear,

For there is no cure for death. "

_Pavol s nadšením na sobě nesl uniformu SS a usmíval se na dav. Jeho bratr zatím byl uhozen Gilbertem. Když se zkorumpovaný národ otočil se zářivým úsměvem, zabořil Němec Čechovi do zad pistoli a donutil se ho usmát, i když to byl smutný a neupřímný úsměv._

Zpěv sílil.

„Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet,

Once you were gone we were not complete.

Back through the years we reached for you.

Alas, twas not meant to be,"

_Petr ležel na zemi, zmlácený a zubožený. Ludwig se nad ním skláněl s naštvaným pohledem, který mu mladík oplatil plivancem do obličeje. Německý zástupce si to zhnuseně otřel a kopnul Čecha do nechráněného břicha. Pavol tomu jen nevěřícně přihlížel._

Pravý Slovák zpíval silně a procítěně. Za ním se objevila silueta ženy, která ho objala a dala mu polibek do vlasů.

"And how can I make amends

For all that I took from you?

I lead you with hopeless dreams.

My brother, I was a fool."

_Slovák a Čech utíkali na frontě před kulkami, které je zasypávaly z obou stran. Petr sic pomlácen a zraněn, táhl svého bratra pryč, pryč od Německé okupace ke Spojencům. Chtěl znovu přeběhnout, jak to udělali během první světové války, nezdolný rebel nebyl ochotný prodat jejich svobodu lacino._

Zpěv pomalu ztrácel na síle a nastala chvíle mezihry.

_Petr dostal zásah mezi lopatky a padl do náručí Ivanovi. Pavol bezpečně doběhl ke Spojencům a mohl jen sledovat, jak se jeho bratr zbožně dívá na Rusa. Něco takového jako kulka v zádech ho netrápilo. Přeci jen byl ztělesněným národa, a dokud tu byli lidé, kteří se považovali za Čechy, tak do té doby tu bude i jejich zástupce._

Pavol, ten který zpíval, to všechno sledoval se smutným pohledem, jeho zpěv dodával obrazům hloubku a naopak. Teď se stáhl do pozadí a jen smutně sledoval, jak se Petr připravuje ke zpěvu.

„Nie plač, nie pechajsia, mladši brat!

Nie ti odin vinovať.

Doroga u nas odna,

Iskupim vinu do dna,"

Petr začal tiše zpívat rusky. Pár lidí v hledišti to docela šokovalo.

Otočil se k obecenstvu a odhalil na pravé tváři rudou hvězdu se zlatým srpem a kladivem. Nedíval se na ně, jako předtím jeho brat, spíš pozoroval podlahu. I za ním probíhaly jeho vzpomínky.

_Uvazoval si na krku rudý šátek a usmíval se na Ivana, pln nadějného optimismu. Pavol stál opodál a mračil se._

„Mnie nie v šem tibja upreknut'.

I ja nie obihen nichut'.

Tiažek, naših gryeh

Chotet' byt' silneje vsech."

_Ivan hladil Petra po hlavě a chladně se usmíval. Mladík se na něj díval jako by to byl jeho nevětší hrdina a pak se mu poklonil. Rus zvedl svou ocelovou trubku připraven zlomit národu vaz. Ale zastavila ho valaška, která se najednou objevila. Fialové oči se setkaly s odhodlaným pohledem Slovenských. Pavol otevřel ústa a něco supervelmoci odpověděl. Vysloužil si jen facku. Padl svému bratrovi k nohám. Petr se zmateně díval, co se to stalo._

„Milaja mama! Niežnaja!

My tak ljubili tibja.

No vse naši sily

Potračeni byili zrja."

Čechův hlas teprve teď dosáhl výšin a mladík zaklonil hlavu jako by svůj smutek chtěl vyzpívat nebesům.

_Pavol mířil na Ivana pistolí a cosi na něj řval. Rudý národ se na něj jen usmíval a pozvedl trubku. Slovák zmáčkl spoušť. Ale nic se nestalo a smrtící rána se blížila. Cosi skočilo mezi ně a k nohám vládnoucí velmoci se skácel starší z dvojčat. Černý klobouček se odkutálel, když Petr spadl na zem. _

_Na obrazovce se objevili číslice 68._

„_Budu ti sloužit," jasně zazněla slova z reproduktorů. Pavol vypadal jako by dostal zásah, vztáhl ruce k bratrovi, ale toho si hodil přes rameno Ivan a zamračil se na Slováka. Jeho pohled říkal, že má být zticha._

Mladého Čecha po tváři pohladil stín ženy s dlouhými vlasy a něžným milujícím pohledem.

„Ja sám soblaznilsa

Překprasnoj nadeždoj

Vernut' naš semeini očag.

Ja sam va vsom vinovat."

Čech sklonil pohled a zadíval se znovu dolů, po tvářích mu tekly slzy. Pavol k němu přešel a dal mu ruku na tvář s potupným znakem. To samé udělal i Petr a oba se na sebe chabě usmáli. Opřeli se čely o sebe a zpívali dál společně. Během zpěvu si smazali ony cejchy a jejich úsměv se ze smutného proměnil v milující a šťastný.

„Tak jak pokračovat?

Jak odpustit a jít dál?

Co vzala si zem je pryč.

Teď vše co mám, jsi ty."

Nyní už všem ostatním národům tekly slzy. Každý viděl to speciální pouto, které k sobě dva národy poutalo. A všichni také tušili, že jejich rozchod nemohl být jiný než v míru. Na to si jeden druhého až moc vážil. Nemohli proti sobě pozvednout zbraně.

Hudba dohrála. Dvojčata se na sebe podívala se štěstím v očích. Možná se až tak neztrapnili. Přeci jen jsou bratři, kteří si vždy budou krýt záda. I když Petr trpí až moc ochranitelským syndromem a Pavol je asi až moc sarkastickým.


End file.
